Big Time Valentines
by Sam in Wonderland
Summary: Four one shots about Valentine's Day at the Palm Woods. No slash, but one OC.
1. Kendall

**A/N: Hey! I know I haven't updated lately, but I've been working on my reviewing. I have so many things to review that I don't think you guys would believe me if I told you. On top of that, I have to keep up with school, life, and my drawings. However, I'm working on a new fic that should be pretty interesting if I decide to keep working on it. As far as this story actually goes, it should be A LOT better than my last one. I mean, I'm considering going back and editing that because it sucked so much. I read it a while back and it wasn't as bad as I thought, but there are still parts of it that make me cringe. But anyway...**

**Disclaimer: If I was Scott Fellows, I wouldn't spend all my time writing fanfiction. I'd be writing this stuff into my show! **

Kendall lay down and groaned into the cushiony orange couch. Carlos and Logan sat back onto the other side of its L.

"I hate Valentine's Day," Carlos complained.

"Me too," Kendall agreed. Normally, he loved the holiday. In fact, he was the one who always tried to convince the others to change their minds and find dates. But this year, he knew exactly how they felt. Watching cute couples parade around the Palm Woods only reminded him of his ex-girlfriend, Jo, who had left him a few months ago to work on a movie in New Zealand.

James strutted into the room. "Hey guys, what's- Whoa! Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, I guess," Kendall replied.

"What's up?" James asked.

"Valentine's Day, that's what's up!" Logan shouted.

"You don't have any idea how it feels to have to watch cute couples parade around all day while you just sit there and think, 'Hey, I want a relationship like that'," Carlos explained. "But then you remember that you'll never have one because you're a loser!"

"What's even worse is watching your ex and her new boyfriend make out in the lobby all day when you may or may not still have feelings for her," Logan retorted.

"Or when you're reminded that your girlfriend's all the way in New Zealand every time you step out your front door," Kendall added.

James's grin turned upside-down as he listened and examined the other boys closely. But when they were finished, his expression transformed into a mischievous smirk "Don't worry," he reassured. "Dr. Love is gonna fix things right up." He looked around at the still glum Carlos and Logan before adding, "Starting with Kendall."

Kendall sat up to make room for the taller boy. "You've spent long enough on Jo," James explained. "You need to find someone else."

"No!" Kendall whined. "There's no one here who can replace her."

James paid no attention to his complaints. "How about… The tall blonde from 3B?" Kendall shook his head. "The short brunette from 2C?" He shook his head again. "Hmm… the curvy Asian in 3H?"

"No!" Kendall whined. "I don't want to be set up with some random hot girl."

"Then how about someone we already know?" James suggested. "A friend." Kendall eyed him suspiciously. "What about Lucy? She's tricky, pushy, and super hot. Just your type!"

"No!" Kendall shouted. "You're nuts!"

"Then what, you're gonna sit around here all day?"

"Yes! That was then plan!"

"Oh, come on, Kendall! What's the worst that could happen?"

Kendall looked towards Logan for support. "Sorry buddy, but he's right. You shouldn't sit around moping all day when you don't have to."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Alright. But you're letting him set you up, too! And if something goes wrong, this was all you guys' idea."

"Don't worry about it," James reassured. "And give her this." He held out a lollipop shaped like a guitar with a heart for a body.

"Thanks," Kendall said, still unsure about the idea. He left the apartment.

When he arrived at Lucy's apartment, he started to feel silly about all of it. Lucy probably wouldn't even like the candy and Kendall didn't really like Lucy. He was tempted to throw away the candy and hide out somewhere else for a few hours. But knowing that James would probably find out if he did that, he took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He was shocked by what he saw.

"Jo," he whispered breathlessly.

"Oh," she said. "Hey, Kendall! I had a little time off and decided to come see you. I was going to swing by your place earlier, but Camille insisted that I meet Lucy first. What's that?" She pointed at the lollipop in Kendall's hand.

He quickly pulled it behind his back. "Nothing! You saw nothing!"

Lucy appeared beside Jo. "Hey, what's up?"

"Um, uh… I was just coming here to bring you this." He held out the lollipop. "It's from Carlos. He was too scared to come here and give to you himself, so I decided to do it for him."

"Ugh, I can't believe he's still going on about that!" Lucy snatched the candy and examined it. "It's cute," she decided. "But tell him it's never happening." She walked back into the apartment to put it away.

"So," Jo began, "while you're here, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to have a picnic in the park tonight."

"Of course," Kendall replied.

"Okay, I'll bring the food. See you at seven!" she said and shut the door.

Kendall stood outside of the apartment paralyzed. What had just happened? He pinched himself and found out that it was either reality or a very painful dream. Of all days to try to move on, he had chosen- well, James had chosen for him- the day that Jo came back to the Palm Woods just for him! He'd always figured that she'd do that to him. She'd be the one to come back flaunting a new boyfriend like a trophy. But instead, he was the betrayer. _Almost the betrayer, _he reminded himself.

Eventually, he realized that he should probably go back to his apartment. When he got there, James was sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hey, buddy!" James exclaimed. "How'd it go?"

"Jo was there," he replied. "She came back to visit me."

"Oh."

"Yeah, and we're going on a date tonight."

James was silent. "Well?" Kendall asked.

"If Jo still cares about you, then you should be with her."

"Ha! I told you so! And?"

He rolled his eyes. "_And_ I guess I shouldn't have pushed you so hard to find someone else." Kendall smirked at him. "I just wanted you to be happy."

"Well, thank you very much, but I am perfectly capable of finding a relationship myself."

James rolled his eyes. Kendall ignored him.

Kendall spent the next few hours there watching TV. The other boys came and left, along with Katie and Mrs. Knight. Finally, Kendall got ready and walked down to the park for his date with Jo. When he arrived, she was already there. They set up the picnic and began to eat.

"So how has it been working halfway across the world?" Kendall asked.

"Oh, it's lots of fun. I get to see all the sights and make new friends. But I miss everyone here, especially you."

"Aw, I missed you, too."

Jo smiled. "Aw. Well, I know I'm not the only one who made some new friends. What do you think of Lucy? She seems like she'd be cool when you get to know her. And she's really pretty. What do you think?"

"She's great, but we're just friends," he reassured.

"Kendall, I wanna know the truth: Why were you at her apartment today?" she pressed on. "If you like her, don't hide it."

"Well, James said I needed to move on and tried to set me up with her. He told me to go and give her that lollipop," he explained. "I didn't really want to, but he made me. And I promise I don't have feelings for her. I just want you."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, really. And I'll prove it to you." Kendall leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. "Do you believe me now?"

Jo sighed, but smiled. "Alright."

They finished eating and played Frisbee. Afterwards, they kissed each other goodbye and got ready to go. But before Kendall could walk away, Jo stopped him.

"Kendall?"

"Yeah?"

"I-I've been thinking while I was in New Zealand and I realized that… I love you."

She'd caught him off guard. He was at a loss for words. "Well?" Jo asked.

"I-I love you too," he said finally. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Jo smiled. "You too."

**A/N: I wrote and edited this while I was half asleep, so I'm sorry if there are any errors. Please review, even if you didn't like this. **


	2. Logan

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I really hate giving excuses for why** **_I'm _not reviewing as much as I should be becuase I feel like no one believes me. But I promise I'm really working on it, okay? Right now it's just because I'm busy writing... and there I go again, making excuses! *slaps self* Yeah, I'm just going to stop now.**

"Alright, now it's your turn," James said, scooting closer to Logan. "First of all, you should probably figure out your feelings for Camille."

Logan gave him a funny look. "Come on, you know how indecisive I can be!"

"Okay, I'll help you. Are you still attracted to her?"

"Yes! I mean, no. Well, sometimes… Alright, yes!"

"Then what's the problem?"

"The problem is that she's not attracted to me. I mean, she kissed you while we were dating! And now she's got a stupid new boyfriend."

"Logan, she thinks the exact same thing about you! She still likes you, you just haven't noticed. She only moved on because you moved on first! Maybe if you stepped up for once and showed her that you still cared about her, you guys could get back together."

"Yeah, and how do I do that?"

James smiled evilly and pointed both hands at Logan. "You're gonna need a box of chocolates, a well-written script, and some really cool clothes." He ignored Logan's expression of horror as he rushed to go gather supplies.

"Say it again, but more assertively," James directed.

"I don't know about this," Logan said nervously.

"Just say it!"

"Hey, remember me? Yeah, the best time of your life? Well, I've come to win you back." He ignored Carlos's snickering and looked back at James hopefully.

"That's it!" James shrieked. "You've got it!"

"I don't know. I mean, this just isn't me."

"That's the point!" James exclaimed. "Well, no offense, but you're not exactly the most outgoing and daring person or the best charmer. But that's why I'm here to help you!" James looked at Logan with wide, sad eyes. "Please do this? For me?"

Logan fought to keep himself from giving in, but to no avail. "Alright, I'll do it? You happy?"

James cheered up instantly. "Great, now go put this on." He thrusted a leather jacket, a grape colored shirt, and a pair of super-skinny jeans into Logan's arms.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Logan muttered. He glared at Carlos. "You just wait."

When he walked back into the main room, he could barely feel his legs. "I'm not sure about these," he told James.

"You look great!" James reassured, ignoring both Logan's complaints and Carlos's bursts of laughter. "There is no way Camille can turn you down now! There are just a few more things..." He rushed to fix Logan's hair and clothes, making absolutely sure they were perfect.

"There," he said finally. "Now put these on and give her this." He handed Logan a pair of shades and a box of chocolates. "You can do it! Just follow my script!"

Logan groaned and started off towards Camille's apartment. But when he got there, no one was home. He decided to check the lobby next. On the ride down, he took one last look at the script James had written.

_(Logan enters)_

_L: Hey, remember me? Yeah, the best time of your life? Well, I've come to win you back. _

_C: Oh, Logan! Of course I remember you! How could I possibly forget the love of my life?_

_L: What do you say you dump your boyfriend and get back with me? _

_C: Finally, you've come back for me! (Hugs) Yes, I'll take you back!_

_L: Hey, you know I got you some chocolates. I'll give them to you if you give me some sugar first._

_(Camille grabs Logan and starts making out with him)_

It was awful, unrealistic, and short. Maybe the lines worked for James, but there was no chance that they would work for him. Camille wasn't like the girls James hooked up with and Logan wasn't like James. Logan knew that Camille wouldn't fall for Logan again in an instant and he couldn't make her. What Logan really wanted to do was ditch the script and the clothes and go back up to the apartment. But he knew he couldn't do that. If there was one thing Logan had actually learned from James's relationship advice, it was that finding the right girl took action on his part as well as hers. If he wanted to get Camille back, he had to do something.

When he walked into the lobby, he found Camille sitting at a table crying into her smoothie. Suddenly, he forgot all of James's advice. He sprinted towards her like an Olympic runner. "Please tell me you're practicing for a role!" he exclaimed.

"Nope," she cried. "He-he broke up with me. Th-this afternoon."

"I'm sorry," Logan whispered, although inside, he was anything but. In fact, he was fighting to keep from cheering.

"He-he said it was because I was... too crazy," she explained through her tears, "the-the way I prepare for roles. But-but you don't think I'm crazy, do you?"

"Of course not. I think you're perfect," Logan reassured.

She pulled him into a hug. "Th-thank you. I knew I could count on you... even when everyone else is busy with dates!" She cried even louder.

Then, Logan got an idea and a burst of confidence. "I'll tell you what: how about we hang out tonight at the crib? You shouldn't have to be alone on Valentine's Day just because some jerk dumped you. It'll be fun."

"A-alright," she sniffled. "Nice outfit, by the way. Did James pick it out?"

"Yeah," Logan snorted. "I can barely feel my legs in this." Camille's sobs mixed with laughter. "It's not funny!"

Logan pulled a chair from the other side of the table so he could sit next to her. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Thanks for being here," she said. "You're the best."

"Yeah, sure." He put an arm around her and sighed, completely unaware of the sly smile appearing on Camille's face. That night was going to be fun...

**A/N: This is a little short, but I'm happy with it and that's what matters. Reviews please? *sad James eyes***


	3. Carlos

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews! I'm probably going to sound like a loser by saying this, but I freak out every time I see that I got just one review. Anyway, enjoy the story!**

"Alright, now that that's settled," James began, scooting over next to Carlos, "what can Dr. Love do for you?"

"I need a girlfriend!" Carlos whined.

"Okay, do you have anyone in mind?"

"No!"

"Alright, no problem. I can set you up with someone. What do you look for in a girl?"

"Yes."

"Okay. How about... the curly-haired Jennifer?"

Carlos glared at James like he thought he was crazy. "What?"

"Well, you _have_ liked her since we got here. And did you see the way she looked at you when we played by the pool last month?"

Now Carlos _really_ thought James was crazy. "What?"

"Oh come on, how could you miss that? She's crazy about you! She's been watching you all month but she's too scared to say anything because she doesn't know what the other Jennifers will think."

"You-you really think so?" Carlos asked, sitting up. James nodded. Carlos slumped back into the couch. "I don't know about this. You remember what happened last time I dated a Jennifer, right?"

"Yeah..." James sighed. "But it's different this time. She likes you and this isn't just for one date." Carlos stared at him skeptically. "Look, if anything bad happens, I'll take the blame."

"Alright," Carlos decided. "But first, you have to help me separate the Jennifers."

"And... GO!" James directed. He and Carlos stepped out from behind a bush and set off towards the Jennifers' poolside cabana. Carlos stopped beside the middle cabana while James talked to them.

"What is it? You're blocking our view!" the blonde Jennifer complained.

"Hey, sorry, but I thought you might wanna know that the new girl says she could beat you guys in a sing off," James explained

"What new girl?" the brunette Jennifer asked suspiciously.

"You haven't met her?" James asked in shock. The trio gave him funny looks. "Come on, I'll take you to her!" He pulled the blonde and brunette Jennifers with him, ignoring their shouts of protest. No one noticed as someone pulled the last Jennifer aside.

"Hey!" she shrieked as she was dragged inside the middle cabana.

"Hey Jennifer!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Carlos? What's going on?" Jennifer asked suspiciously. She reached out to her sides, expecting the other Jennifers to be there, but she was alone. Carlos held out a single red rose. "What's this for?"

"It's for you," Carlos explained. "Do you wanna go on a date tonight?"

"No! I already told you that like a million times." She turned towards the exit, but Carlos stopped her.

"Oh come on, give me a chance," he protested. "I know you're maybe possibly starting to like me and you know I've liked you since the day I moved here. Please?" His eyes got larger and sadder than a puppy's. Jennifer fought to ignore them.

"I'm sorry, Carlos," she said. "I just... can't." She tried to leave, but he stopped her again.

"Why not? Give me one good reason why we shouldn't be together."

"What would everyone else think if we started dating? What would the other Jennifers think?" she shouted. "And besides, you already broke Jennifer Woods's heart. She'd hate me if she found out we were dating."

"Then she won't find out," Carlos said. "We can sneak around and wear disguises. No one will know but us."

Jennifer sighed. "Alright. But we have to be careful."

"Deal. Let's meet up at my apartment at seven."

It was seven fifteen and she still wasn't there. He was beginning to wonder if she'd blown him off when the doorbell rang. He opened it to find a girl in a wide sunhat, oversized sunglasses, a baggy trench coat, and a purple scarf. "Jennifer?"

"Yeah, it's me." She pulled down her sunglasses just enough so that he could see her eyes.

"Well, come on in!" He held the door as she entered the empty apartment.

"Why aren't you in a disguise?" she asked as he shut the door.

"I thought it'd be nice if we stayed here. I even made dinner!"

"Great!" She faked a smile. "But what if someone comes up here?"

"Well, you're in a disguise, so it's not like anyone will recognize you," he said. "But you don't have to worry about that. The other guys are out on dates and Katie and Mrs. Knight went out for dinner."

"Alright," Jennifer replied, not entirely convinced.

He pulled out a chair for her so she could sit at the table. Then he served the salad, which Jennifer ate with no complaints. However, she stopped him when he tried to give her a corndog. "What's that?" she asked.

He gave her a funny look. "A corndog..."

"Oh..." She gazed at the ground sadly, making Carlos worry.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I... I can't eat that. I'm on a special diet. Besides, I've eaten a lot today."

He didn't even have to glance at her picked-through salad to know the last part was a lie. "Oh come on, just one bite," he coaxed.

"No way! I'm never eating one of those! I promised the other Jennifers I wouldn't!" She clamped her hand over her mouth, realizing what she'd said.

"So that's what this is about!"

"No, really, I'm fine," she persuaded.

"Jennifer, look around," Carlos began. "You're here with me, not them. They don't even know about this because they wouldn't approve of it! I get that they're your friends and all, but you need to stop worrying so much about what they think. If they can't accept you for who you are, they aren't your real friends. And besides, you're already here breaking all their rules. What's the worst that can happen if you break one more?" He held out the corndog for her. He smiled as she took it from him.

"I'm gonna regret this later," she whispered before taking her first bite. Carlos watched her intently, waiting for her reaction. "Wow, these are great!" she exclaimed.

His grin became even wider. "I told you so!" He grabbed one for himself and they continued to eat.

When she was finished, he offered her another one. "No thanks, I really don't need any more," she replied.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Oh, alright! If you insist!" She took it from him and swallowed it nearly whole, looking guilty afterwards.

"Oh, and one more thing." Carlos walked over to the refrigerator, took out two small slices of apple pie, and gave one to her. She nibbled on it while Carlos finished eating.

"You wanna watch a movie?" he asked afterwards.

"No thanks, I should probably get going," she replied. "But this was... nice."

Carlos got up to get the door for her. "Maybe we can do this again sometime?"

"We'll see," she replied with a smile. She was already out the door when she turned around. "Oh, and one more thing." Carlos's mouth hung open in shock as Jennifer reached over and quickly kissed him on the cheek.

**A/N: I don't know if I liked that ending. I could see myself making a sequel to this one later, though. But I won't know if I should or not unless you review! ;)**


	4. James

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm really, really sorry that I didn't have this up yesterday. I didn't get a chance to edit it, and thought it'd be a lot better if I just waited a day. This is the last chapter, but I might write a few one shots based on this story. And I'm sorry, but I lied and there are two OCs in this. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If you hate OC stories, you're going to murder me for this. But really, how else was I supposed to write one for James?**

James rushed inside the elevator, keeping a tight grip on the Jennifers' wrists.

"Ow! Be careful!" the brunette Jennifer screamed.

"Who is this girl anyway?" the blonde asked.

With a _ding _the elevator doors opened and James pulled the girls through. He dragged them through the hallways aimlessly, avoiding their questions. Honestly, James had no idea where he was going or what he was going to do when they got there. He'd lied to them about the girl without even thinking his plan through all the way. He'd just assumed that he could make it all up as he went along. But the two Jennifers were starting to get suspicious. He knew if they found out he'd lied, then he'd be in big trouble. He just had to buy himself some time.

Suddenly, he had an idea. He led them down the hall to an apartment he knew was empty and knocked on the door. No one answered, of course. "Oh, she must be out," he lied. "Well, that's too bad. Maybe you can meet her another time!" He tried to run away, but they pulled him back.

"Wait," said the still suspicious blonde. "Are you sure this girl really exists and you didn't just make this all up as some sort of trick?"

James laughed nervously. "What? Of course not! That's crazy! I would never do anything like that."

"Good," the brunette Jennifer said. "Do you know what would happen if we found out you lied to us?"

"No," James mumbled nervously. He tried to back away, but the girls followed him.

The blonde Jennifer's gaze was colder than Minnesota weather. "Well, let's just say you might not be so pretty for much longer." With that, the girls left to go look for the missing Jennifer.

James covered his mouth in an attempt to stifle his screams. He had to find someone to help him cover up his lie, and the sooner, the better. He couldn't risk an injury to his face, especially not so close to his first world tour! He had to find someone who could act and sing well enough that the Jennifers would really believe he'd told the truth. There was only one person that could help him...

"Hey James, what's up?" Camille asked as he sat down in front of her. Although her eyes were still red with tears, she was almost smiling. "Your text said you needed to borrow my acting?"

"Yeah, about that," James began nervously. "I kind of lied to the Jennifers so I could help Carlos separate them again and now I need someone to pretend to be the new girl and compete with them in a sing off."

"Are you crazy? Do you know what could happen to you if they find out?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's why I need your help!"

"Okay, there's just one tiny problem with that," she explained. "I can't sing."

"Great!" James remarked. He stood up. "I guess now I've gotta go back to the crib and prepare to have my face rearranged!" he yelled.

"Wait," she called after him. "_I_ might not be able to help you, but I think I know someone who can.

Fifteen minutes later, a short girl with dirty blonde hair entered the lobby. She wore dark jeans, a t-shirt, and a pink hoodie. "Camille!" she shouted, running to hug her.

"Leah!" Camille she shouted back.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" Leah exclaimed after letting go of her friend. "How have you been?"

"Great, and you?"

"Awesome, especially now that I'm here at the famous Palm Woods!" She paused to take in her surroundings, but stopped completely when she spotted James. "Whoa, who's that?" she whispered.

"Oh, that's my friend James," Camille explained. "James, this is my friend, Leah. She's a Method actress like me, but she sings, too. We actually met at an audition."

James smiled at her. "Hey."

"Hi," she replied nervously.

"She's here to help you," Camille said.

"I am?" Leah asked nervously. "With what?"

"I need to borrow your acting... and singing," James explained. "I kinda lied to these girls and I need you to be in a sing-off with them or they'll punch my face in. Please?"

The sad look in his eyes made it impossible for her to say no. "Alright, what do I have to do?"

Fifty minutes later, a short girl with brown hair strutted out to the pool. She wore black skinny jeans and oversized sunglasses. Her stilettos clicked against the pavement as she swaggered toward the Jennifers. "I heard you girls were looking for me," she said. "The name's Jasmine." She pulled her sunglasses down, revealing the forest green of her eyes.

"So you're the new girl," the brunette Jennifer said.

"You think you're better than us?" the blonde asked. Jasmine nodded. "Well, I hate to break it to you, but you're wrong."

"No, you're wrong," Jasmine laughed. Everyone at the pool watched intently. Who did Jasmine think she was? No one had ever challenged the Jennifers before!

"Alright, how about you prove it," the curly-haired Jennifer suggested. "Right here and right now in front of everyone."

"I don't know, I wouldn't want to make you guys look bad," Jasmine retorted.

"Bring it," scoffed the blonde Jennifer.

"Well, if you insist," Jasmine replied. "Hey, everyone!" she yelled. "These girls think they're the best singers in the Palm Woods. Who wants to watch me prove them wrong?" A few cheers echoed through the pool. "Alright, after both performances are over, you guys will choose the winner. Sound fair?" There were more cheers. "Alright!" She turned towards the Jennifers. "After you." The girls took a minute to decide on a song.

"Can we get some microphones?" the curly-haired Jennifer asked when they were done. A small group of boys rushed to help them.

After doing a quick microphone check, the blonde Jennifer announced, "Alright, we're going to sing an original song called 'Wannabe'." The brunette Jennifer brought the radio from their table and set it down behind them. She pushed a button and the track began to play

"_You think you're taking over this town,_" the curly-haired Jennifer began. "_You'll step on the stage and win over the crowds/ You're gonna see it's not that easy, babe/ You've gotta beat us before you can rule this place."_

The brunette sang next: "_No one can hurt us/ No one can phase us/ No one can stop us/ No one can change us."_

The blonde started the chorus: "_So stop tryin' 'fore you start cryin'", _and the brunette sang every other line: "_You're just a wannabe, yeah you're just a wannabe." _The blonde continued, _"Make it realistic if you start lyin'." _"_You're just a wannabe, yeah you just wanna be" _All the girls joined in to sing the last word, "_Us._"

They sang another set of verses, the chorus, and a bridge, finishing on the word "_Us"_ once again. The crowd cheered loudly. Jasmine had to admit that they were good, but refused to let them scare her. "Alright," she began. "Now it's my turn to show you guys what real talent looks like. I am also going to sing an original song. It's called 'Song for the Haters'."

"_You think you can tell me/ Who I am, who I'm gonna be/ But you can't bring me down/ And I'm gonna let the whole world see." _Jasmine sang the first verse perfectly, causing the Jennifers to get anxious. But they wouldn't let her scare them, either. After all, the performance had just begun.

"_I don't have to play your games/ I don't have to listen to what you say/ I don't have to wait a second longer/ I'm gonna prove it all to you today."_ The more Jasmine sang, the more nervous the Jennifers became. Every word of the song was becoming the truth. They couldn't bear to watch what could quite possibly be their own defeat. They had to take action. When no one was looking, the girls slipped away.

"_Now I'm singing, 'See ya, who would wanna be ya?'/I don't need you if you're gonna be a hater/Now I'm singing, 'See ya, who would wanna be ya?'/ 'Cause you're a loser, forget about the haters." _Just when Jasmine was starting to slip up, she managed to get a hold of her voice and come back just as good as before. She was unstoppable. By the end of the chorus, the entire crowd was clapping along.

"_You think you're the ruler of everything/ I hate to say it, but you don't know a thing/ You go around hurting people/ While I make the whole world sing." _She started off the verse a bit quicker than she'd hoped to, but no one noticed. In an effort to excite the crowd even more, she rushed around the stage and danced, singing as loudly as she could. Her voice cracked a few times because of this, but she continued on. She would do anything to win over the crowd.

_"No one has to play your games/ No one has to listen to what you say/ No one has to wait a second longer/ And I'm gonna prove it all to you today." _In the middle of the dance, she tripped, but was able to catch herself before falling face-first on the cement. She pretended like it had never happened, hoping the crowd hadn't noticed, but it was too late. She realized then that she had to stop messing around before she cost herself the win. And at that point, she would've rather collapsed in the middle of her performance than risk losing to the Jennifers. Winning meant everything to her.

When she started the chorus, music started to play all around her. She recognized the song as "Wannabe" and knew the Jennifers had to be behind it. But she couldn't stop singing and give the Jennifers what they wanted. She had to go on. No matter how loud they played it, she would sing louder.

"_You can say you're so cool/ But everyone knows you're a liar/ Thought you could beat me/ But instead I set your world on-" _Jasmine was practically screaming the lyrics, ignoring the confused crowd. She was so focused on singing she hadn't noticed that the music had stopped. Just as she was about to hit her highest note, her voice began to crack. She couldn't go on any longer. She took one look at the confused crowd before sprinting past them to the lobby. The world around her seemed to move at the speed of light, and it was impossible for her to catch up. Just before entering the lobby, she tripped and fell face-first on the pavement. In the confusion, she hadn't noticed that her wig had fallen off. She pulled herself up and raced towards the elevator. James and Camille followed her.

"Hey!" James shouted. "You alright?"

"What do you think?" the girl asked. Her dirty-blonde hair was a mess. She turned around and took off her sunglasses, revealing the last remains of her character running down her face.

"Come on, Leah, you were great," Camille reassured.

"No, I wasn't!" she replied. "I was a mess. I got too caught up with winning and ending up messing it all up. I didn't even notice the song had stopped playing until I ran away."

"Maybe that's a bad thing as a singer. But for an actress, that's great." Leah gave Camille a funny look. "No one out there suspected a thing. You really became your character. The only reason you screwed up was that you were focused on what your character would do. It's happened to me before, too. It's part of being a Method actress. Don't beat yourself up over it."

"Okay," Leah mumbled.

"Let's go back to my apartment and talk. You don't need to stay out here like this," Camille said, helping her up.

"So, you're the little fake that tried to cover up for James." The three turned around. They hadn't noticed that the Jennifers had snuck up behind them. "What, were you hoping you'd get a date with him?" the blonde asked cruelly.

"Don't you think you've hurt her enough already?" Camille defended.

"Oh, don't worry. We're not here for her. We're here for you," the brunette replied, pointing to James.

"Right," he said nervously. Leah mouthed the word "Sorry".

"Did you honestly think you could get away with lying to us?" the curly haired Jennifer asked.

"It was more a hope than a thought," James replied.

"Boys," the blonde directed the bulky men appearing behind them, "get him."

James was paralyzed with fear. He laughed nervously, then raced towards the exit with the Jennifers and their crew following close behind

"I hate Valentine's Day," James complained, tilting his head back into the couch. "Hey Logan, how long do you think it'll take for all these scratches to go away?"

"Probably... one to three weeks," he replied.

James groaned. "But tour starts in four days! How am I supposed to face my fans looking like this?"

"I don't know; maybe you can cover it up with make-up. Here, put this on your eye." Logan tossed him an ice pack. "Make sure you put ointment on the scratches or they could leave scars."

"Alright, everyone out," Carlos demanded. "My date's gonna be here at seven and I need the apartment to be empty."

"What? I already told Camille that we were meeting here!" Logan exclaimed.

"Please? I _never_ get dates!" Carlos added.

"Alright, I guess I can text her that we'll meet somewhere else," Logan decided

"Great!" Carlos replied, opening the door for them. "I'm really sorry you guys." He then proceeded to slam the door in their faces.

The three other boys left for their dates. James met his in the lobby.

"Uh, hey Natalie," he greeted her nervously. Natalie was the hottest girl at the Palm Woods. He couldn't believe he was showing her his face when it was covered in flaws. However, it was that or spend Valentine's Day alone, so he decided he might as well go on the date.

"Hey James," she replied. "What happened?"

"I-uh-um- I got beaten up by the Jennifers and their security," he mumbled, staring at the floor.

"Oh," Natalie replied. She grabbed her phone and stared at it as if she'd gotten a text. "Listen, I really wanted to go on that date, but something just came up. Maybe we can go out some other time?"

"Okay." He couldn't believe it. He was James Diamond, the hottest boy in the entire Palm Woods. No one turned him down. But there he was on the day of love, watching his date walk away like... well, an average person! And it was all because of a couple scars! Well, and bruises... and a black eye. Okay, he was a mess. But it was still wrong to treat him like that. He was sure that when everything had healed, he would make her sorry.

He turned around to head back to the crib. However, when he reached the elevator, her remembered that Carlos was there with his date. He had nowhere to go.

Just then, the elevator doors opened, revealing Leah. "Oh, hey James!" she said, slightly startled. "Are you alright?"

"Do I look alright?" he shouted.

"Uh, um..."

"Exactly! Now I'm dateless and I have nowhere to go!"

"How about we hang out? I mean, it's my fault they found out anyway."

"Like a... date?" James questioned.

"Yeah..." she said nervously. "But only if you want it be!"

He stopped to weigh his options. He could either hide out somewhere alone on Valentine's Day for the first time in his life, or go on a date with the girl that was the whole reason he was dateless anyway. Well, maybe not the _whole _reason. After all, he was the one who lied to the Jennifers in the first place. And Leah didn't even have to cover for him! He had no idea why she had. Actually, he almost owed it to _her_. He _really was_ the whole reason she ended up embarrassing herself in front of the whole Palm Woods. Besides, what was the worst that could happen? It wasn't like he could find someone else on such short, especially not with the blemishes ruining his beautiful face. And Leah did look pretty hot as Jasmine. "Alright," he said. "It's a date."

**A/N: Well, that's all folks! I feel like I made up for some of the crappiness of this by using my own songs. On a better note, I find it kind of funny that I put them in order of who I liked best by the amount of chapters they're in. I didn't even realize what I was doing when I wrote this. Reviews please? **


End file.
